dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Refresh 3+7
Detalles thumb|300px|Refresh 3+7 *'Título:' 刷新 3 +7 / Shua San Xin Jia Qi *'Título en Inglés:' Refresh 3 +7 *'Género: '''Contemporaneo, Romance *'Episodios: 10 *'''Canal: Dragon TV *'Fecha de emisión: '''2012-Octubre-27 a 2012-Diciembre-29 *'Horario:' 21:15 (1 cada sábado) *'Tema de apertura: The Next Rainbow ''de Della Ding *'Tema de cierre: ''A Story'' de Hu Ge Sinopsis Es una miniserie, 3 representan los tres días (Ayer, hoy y mañana), y el 7 representa los colores del arco iris. Hay 10 historias independientes. Our Shop Zhang Ying, una mujer recientemente soltera, obstinadamente va a renovar su tienda de té durante la media noche - porque esta enojada con su ex-novio. Chen Jie se siente frustrado porque no puede alejarla, ni tampoco consigue convencerla de dejar de renovación. Al final, termina ayudando a Zhang Ying a renovar. Poco a poco, Chen Jie descubre la personalidad única Zhang Ying, y hacen buenos amigos. Viendo que todavía no puede dejar de lado su relación anterior, Chen Jie lleva a Zhang Ying a encontrarse con su ex-novio. Después de terminar su relación por completo, Zhang Ying se da cuenta de que la renovación de la tienda de té no significaba nada para ella, por lo que cierra la tienda y se va. Volviendo varios meses más tarde, Zhang Ying encuentra que Chen Jie ya había abierto una nueva tienda, esperando su regreso. 'Reparto' *Hu Ge como Chen Jie *Mavis Fan como Zhang Ying 'The Aunt from my Neighbourhood Committee' Lin Jia es miembro de la comisión sólo para complacer a su familia. Una de sus funciones es administrar los motociclistas jóvenes. Ella siempre termina teniendo una batalla de ingenio con uno de los ciclistas, Ye Tian Ming, que siempre hace Lin Jia perder los estribos. Por la noche, sin embargo, él siempre busca oportunidades para ayudarla, y poco a poco se convierten en amigos. Lin Jia es herida varias veces por su novio voluble, pero encuentra su significado en el trabajo para el comité. Después de ayudar a una mujer que sufre de violencia doméstica a valientemente salir de la casa, Lin Jia da cuenta de que nada de su amor deformado vale la pena recordar. Al final, decide renunciar a su trabajo y comenzar una nueva vida con Ye Tian Ming como miembro del comité barrio. 'Reparto' *Xu Yi como Lin Jia *Jiang Jing Fu como Ye Tian Ming 'Artist' Wen Ting es directora de una galería de arte. Ella cree que la única manera que un artista puede ser famoso es por exagerar en todo. Su actual novio Luo Xi alcanzo su estatus debido a los métodos Wen Ting. Luo Xi no se complace con este hallazgo, y hace una apuesta con Wen Ting. Para ganar la apuesta, Wen Ting encuentra un agricultor, Lao Qian, quien ama el arte, y al que pretende levantar con su técnica. Sin embargo, el agricultor tiene su propia manera de pensar, y es muy obstinado, negándose a hacer cualquier sacrificio para el mercado empresarial. Al final, Wen Ting se da cuenta de que el mundo actual, que está acostumbrado a usar el oro como un tipo de medida, ya se ha olvidado de la naturaleza original del arte. Una obra de arte no es una mercancía - es una expresión de pensamientos internos. 'Reparto' *Annie Liu como Wen Ting *Xiao Yang como Qian Man Cang *Viter Fan como Luo Xi (novio Wen Ting) 'Rainbow Friday' El pintor Shen Dong es invitado por Yu Jing, una joven que está a punto de divorciarse, para encubrir sus paredes. Debido a malentendidos, Yu Jing cree que Shen Dong ha llegado a robar el dinero que le dejó su ex-marido, por lo que lo encierra en su casa mientras ella va a buscar a la policía. Desafortunadamente, se encuentra con un accidente de coche. Por otro lado, Shen Dong sigue bloqueado en la casa de Yu Jing, y descubre la impotencia y el coraje de Yu Jing, y empezó a compadecerse de ella. Después Shen Dong se da cuenta de que ella está inconsciente en el hospital, usó su propio dinero para pagar los honorarios del hospital, cuidar de sus hijos y pintar sus paredes. Cuando Yu Jing despierta descubre lo que Shen Dong hizo por ella, se da cuenta de que todavía hay gente buena en el mundo que malos. 'Reparto' *Qin Hao como Shen Dong *Jessica Hsuan como Yu Jing *Zhu Jia Yi como Xiao Xue (hija) *Li Fei como Jiang Zhi Ming (ex marido) *Hu Ge como policía 'Bountiful Tales in a Small Town' Chen Nian, un director que cree ser artísta, termina en un pequeño pueblo supuestamente ocluido en busca de estímulos para la preparación para el próximo Festival de Cine. Encuentra su objetivo muy pronto - una muchacha bonita - y piensa que puede conquistarla con su encanto. En un principio, ella ni siquiera le atre Chen Nian, e incluso lo utiliza como un escudo contra las provocions de un enamorado. Durante su interacción con todo tipo de personas, Chen Nian se da cuenta de que la perspectiva que tenia de ese pueblo estaba mal, y comprende que sólo podra librarse de los puntos de vista limitados para ver el paisaje nuevo y más hermoso. 'Reparto' *Zha Xi Dun Zhu como Chen Nian *Si Ma Chun *Cao Shuai *Hu Ge como el maníaco Er Zhu Zi 'Terracotta Warrior and The Lucky Cat' Jiang Li es una chica gordita que carece de confianza en sí mismo. Trabaja de gato de la suerte de la tienda, porque sólo ella puede llevar el traje de gran tamaño. Ella se enamora de Tian Ze, que es el objeto de la suerte de la tienda vecina - un guerrero de terracota. Pero debido a que ella es gorda, siempre llevaba una máscara cuando se interactúa con él. De pronto descubre tartamudea Tian Ze, y sólo puede hablar con fluidez con una máscara. Ella anima a Ze Tian y le ayuda a superar sus hábitos de tartamudez. Un día, él le dice que enamorado del gato de la suerte. Jiang Li cree que si Tian Ze conoce que la chica bajo el disfraz de gato es gordo, no le gustará ella nunca más. Sin embargo, Tian Ze sabía hace mucho tiempo que Jiang Li era el gato de la suerte. En su corazón, Jiang Li es y ha sido siempre la más bella. 'Reparto' *Yang Yang como He Tian Ze *Lin Yuan como Jiang Li 'Wall to Wall' El trabajador público Sun Jia Yan siempre siguió su trabajo de una manera ordenada, hasta que una chica llamada Sai Mi La entra en su mundo. A menudo grafitea en las paredes del hospital, pero Sun Jia Yan siempre limpia las paredes, pero el graffiti vuelve aparecer al día siguiente. Poco a poco, empieza a notar a la chica de mente independiente, y comenzó a apreciar sus obras de arte. Una vez, Sun Jia Yan cree que Sai Mi La ha contraido una enfermedad terminal, y en un esfuerzo por protegerla, profesó su amor por ella. Pero el jefe Sun Jia Yan estaba molesto por la pared pintada. El conservador Sun Jia Yan deja su trabajo, oficialmente profesz su amor a Sai Mi La, y le dice que deseaba pasar el día con ella, sin ningún remordimiento. 'Reparto' *Wang Bo Chieh como Sun Yan Jia *Guo Xiao Ting como Sai Mi La 'Undeceivable' Wang Lu parece ser una trabajadora normal, pero en realidad es una ladrona y una mentirosa, haciendo todas las obras con su novio. Sin embargo, ella ya está harta de este trabajo - que su novio mantiene en marcha.Un niño pequeño se encuentra a Wang Lu, y espera que pueda hacerse pasar por su madre delante de su abuela enferma. Wang Lu misteriosamente acepta la oferta. Su novio piensa que es una gran oportunidad de tener en sus manos la fortuna familiar. Wang Lu no puede llegar a tomar las cosas de la abuela y su nieto. Tratan a Wang Lu y a su novio, sinceramente, que induce a Wang Lu a tener especial cuidado de ellos. Después de pensar a través de él a fondo, Wang Lu decide no tomar nada. Más bien, ella se declara culpable como una forma de redención, comenzando una nueva vida después. 'Reparto' *Alice Tseng como Wang Lu *Dom Yi Zhou como Yong Ah 'City Lights' Yang Guang es un jóven bueno y honesto. Para ayudar a su hermano mayor a reunir cincuenta mil yuan, Yang Guang se hace pasar por una persona ciega y comienza a trabajar en una fabricación, en pruebas. Pero él no hace nada en contra de su conciencia, en su lugar, se pone a prueba de todo, desde la perspectiva de un ciego real. Durante todo esto, conoce a Xiao Mei, una mujer ladrona. Aunque tiene la mala costumbre de robar, su conciencia está todavía allí, y ella es una chica del tipo corazón. Los dos ayudan mutuamente, y poco a poco desarrollado sentimientos. Pero Xiao Mei es capturada por la policía robando, y Yang Guang se encarga del orfanato y su abuelo enfermo en su lugar. Después de Xiao Mei es libre, Yang Guang propone oficialmente a Xiao Mei. A partir de entonces, los dos viven una vida feliz, simple juntos en la ciudad. 'Reparto' *Ye Qing como Xiao Mei *Lu Yu Lai como Yang Guang 'Wedding Banquet' La prima de Xia Tian se va a casar. Ella obliga a su ex-novio acompañarla al banquete y fingir que todavía están saliendo para que su madre no quede mal delante de su tía. Las dos mujeres han competido otro a través de los éxitos de sus hijos, y Xia Tian le han enseñado a pensar que mantener la cara es la más importante. Inesperadamente, su prima no se casó con el hombre rico que la tía de Xia Tian le gustaba, y eligió casarse con su verdadero amor. La tía de Xia Tian y su madre finalmente optan por guardar sus celos, y la animan a encontrar su felicidad real. Un banquete de boda permite a todos a dejar ir puntos de vista tradicionales y valientemente vivir sus propias vidas. 'Reparto' *Ady An como Tian Xia *Hu Ge como Yue Luo Ran (ex-novio) *Li Cheng Yuan como la prima de Tian Xia *Li Qin Qin como la tía de Xia Tian *Yu Xiao Fan como la madre de Xia Tian *Wang Feng como el cuñado de Tian Xia Producción *'Productor:' Karen Tsoi *'''Director: '''Li Guo Li Enlaces *Baidu baike Categoría:CDrama Categoría:CDrama2012 Categoría:Dragon TV Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios